Between Us
by Finite Sledgehammer
Summary: During a lull in the battle with Grimmjow, Ichigo and Rukia have a little chat. Oneshot.


**Between Us**

Finite Sledgehammer

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite, I'm just borrowing it for a minute. ;)

A/N: This is so non-con now it's not even funny. XD

* * *

Rukia didn't expect the mask. In hindsight, it was only logical that he'd have a mask when he used his hollow powers; but she wasn't thinking logically when she'd stumbled out into the open, inadvertently and foolishly making a target of herself. Grimmjow had spotted her first, had launched an attack in her direction that Ichigo noticed just in time, was able to intercept at the last moment.

Now they stood there, two deer in the headlights, staring. She wasn't sure who was in charge, she wasn't sure if he was still himself. His reiatsu was so… _violent_ – violent but under control - it was impossible to tell. The strange, inside out eyes that stared out from the mask were certainly eerie, but they were wide, frightened, almost hurt. Not from the fight, she knew, from seeing her, seeing the look on her face. Ichigo spun abruptly and blocked another powerful blow, Rukia flinched with the impact, with the pure destructive force that rolled off both the attack and its counter.

"Hey! Time out!" He snarled, his voice distorted, almost perverted by the mask.

"What!" Grimmjow's jaw flopped open then he sneered. "This ain't no fuckin' game – "

"Shut up! I'll kick your ass in a minute!" Ichigo snapped, pointing Tensa Zangetsu at the fuming arrancar. Curiously, Grimmjow scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, scowling grumpily into the distance, it made Rukia wonder if, to the arrancar, it really _was_ just a game.

Ichigo sighed and turned around, throwing one last glance over his shoulder. He didn't look her in the eye this time, kept his gaze a little over her head. "You alright?"

"Obviously, I'll live." Rukia gave him a flat look then wrinkled her nose. "Take that damn thing off, it gives me the creeps."

Ichigo took a startled step back, his gold on black eyes widening slightly, then he ducked his head. He reached a hand up, slid the mask off, then shook his head to clear it. He looked up reluctantly, peering at her through his short, spikey orange bangs, his eyes once again a light, chocolatey brown. "Better?"

She regarded him for a moment, shifting her weight as much as she dared then planted a hand on her hip. "Nevermind, the mask is better than seeing your sorry mug."

A ghost of a smile tugged at his lips. "Sorry I didn't come -"

"It's fine, I was just unconscious." She waved his apology away and adjusted how she was leaning against Sode no Shirayuki. "You're not the only one who's too stubborn to die you know."

He snorted, straightened up and turned his head, scowled moodily in Grimmjow's general direction. "Yeah, well, I've still cornered the market on loosing a few gallons of blood before I start to feel light-headed."

Rukia snorted but winced inwardly. So he did notice; she was soaked in her own blood. "Whatever. Any idea where Inoue-san is yet?"

"She's over there." He pointed vaguely off to the side, where a warm golden glow permeated the wafting dust. Ichigo leapt back, eyes practically popping out of his head. "Shit! That's right! Oi! Inoue!" He waved.

"That's all the time you get shinigami!" Grimmjow snapped, drifting ominously closer. "You can talk to your girlfriend after I kill you!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and half turned to glare at the arrancar. Heaving a sigh, he raised his hand to his face, but paused to throw a worried glance at Rukia. She could feel his reiatsu begin to shift.

"I'll be fine." Rukia smiled faintly and fingered Sode no Shirayuki.

Ichigo started to ask if she was sure, but he found himself face first in the rubble before the words escaped his lips. "The hell!" He snapped, flipping over and shooting her a death glare.

"Ichigo, I can take care of myself already! _Damn_!" Rukia snapped, clutching her gut and glaring daggers at the orange haired boy sprawled in the dirt. "But I can't get over to Inoue-san if you're not keeping Grimmjow busy now can I?"

He leapt to his feet and grinned, even as the mask started to form. "Yeah, well, don't come cryin' to me if a stray cero fries your ass."

"Like it could!" She scoffed, countering his grin with an arrogant smirk.

With a flare of dust, Ichigo was airborne again, speeding towards Grimmjow, then past the arrancar to draw him away from the area. Rukia suppressed a shudder and started towards Inoue at a brisk hobble. She hated to admit it; the mask scared her - but damn Ichigo and his puppy look! No, it was worse than that, it was the _kicked_-puppy look. How he managed to do that while in his hollow state she'd never know.

She chortled as she realized that if he could pull off a kicked-puppy look as a hollow, he'd be alright.

* * *

A/N: This is probably the closest I will ever get to writing anything fluffy or romantic, just so ya know. :P


End file.
